


A Day In the Life

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Veracity [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: Kageyama's parents are out of town for the weekend, and him and Hinata can't wait to make use of the empty house.





	A Day In the Life

“Hinata-senpai! Don’t you get worried?”

I looked over at the first year in front of me. Aki reminded me of a really tall Hitoka. Those two had bonded right away over their fear of… well, everything. Hitoka was a lot better now than she was during our first year, though. I think it helped that I was on the team. And then, after our probation period ended, a few other girls worked up the courage to apply as well.

We were standing in front of the gym, and Aki was still staring at me, clearly waiting for answer.

“Worried? I mean, yeah. I guess. Sometimes the food cart on the way home is out of pork buns and I have to get the veggie ones. Those aren’t nearly as good.”

“No! I mean about the-“ She jerked her head sharply to the right and I looked over to see Kageyama talking to some girls.

“About all the girls that surround him?”

For some reason, unbeknownst to me, Kageyama got really popular our third year. I mean, yeah, he’s always been attractive, but he literally does not talk to anybody but me - and the occasional first year after I’ve elbowed him for bad manners. A girl had asked him for directions at the beginning of the year and all he did was stare at her, as if she was an alien asking him to let her beam him up to space. After that, I told him he had to be nicer to people. He rolled his eyes at the time, but when the next person asked him a question in the hallway, he responded with a (somewhat) pleasant face.

This is when his increase in attention began. I guess girls were just scared to talk to him before, but once they heard he spoke to someone who wasn’t on his team, it was a free for all. I, for one, found this highly amusing. Why? He despised it when people talked to him. He said it, ‘interrupted his state of mind’ and that he ‘needed his peace so he can visualize the volleyball at all times’.

See the ball, be the ball. Or some shit.

Either way, he was annoyed and the constipated faces he made when answering questions made me laugh.

“Yes! Hinata-senpai, you need to be careful! Some of those girls actually want to date him, you need to show him that you really love him!”

I looked at her and nodded solemnly.

“You’re completely right, Aki. He needs to know what is on my mind.” She nodded eagerly, and I turned back towards the direction Kageyama was in. I took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could.

“Hey, volleyball freak! Don’t forget you’re buying me meat buns later since you lost at Mario Kart! Also, maybe try to not suck at practice today! Yesterday you were awful!”

I turned back to Aki and smiled. She looked like she was about to shit herself and I turned to walk into the gym. I ignored Kageyama, who I could hear running over to us, yelling back his own insults.

 

\- - -

 

We were leaving practice, with everyone lagging a few feet behind, when Kageyama spoke.

“My parents are out of town for two days.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw heads jerk towards us, but I was too focused on what he said.

“Seriously?! Yes! It’s been so long since we’ve had the place to ourselves! Prepare yourself, because the first time is going to be rough. But we’ll have all night! The only thing is, I don’t like the bruises I get on my knees, and if we’re rough enough, I even get them on my back and legs!”

Yamaguchi, who was walking on my other side, starting choking. I slapped his back.

“You okay, Tadashi?” He nodded, but I noticed him and most of the first years were pretty red in the face.

Kageyama bumped my shoulder, “C’mon! I’m so excited, we can even be as loud as we want! I’ll race you there.”

I heard Aki squeal, but then Kageyama took off running, and there was no way I was letting that punk beat me in a race. I caught up to him pretty fast and for the ten minutes it took us to sprint to his house we were neck and neck. Unfortunately, his fingertips touched the door right before mine, which meant, “Ha! You lose! You’re in charge of dinner tonight.”

“Baka, hasn’t anyone ever told you that no one likes a sore winner.”

“Is that why you don’t have any friends?”

He ran forward, into the house, to avoid the kick I aimed at his shin.

Then I was shutting the front door and he turned around. We looked at each other and excitement coursed through my veins. I felt my heart rate increase and a shiver ran down my spine.

 

\- - -

 

“Ready? Let me know if you need more time to adjust.”

I clenched the sheets more tightly and shook my head.

“I’m ready.”

He smiled at me, “First one down chooses the movie we watch later.”

I looked down from the top of the stairs. We had rolled out some carpets over them, so it would make the ride more smooth and we wouldn’t end up with as many bruises. We were both seated on a pillow, and we bundled ourselves in sheets and blankets. He counted to three and then we both scooted until we were sliding down the stairs. It was still bumpy, but was so much fun, neither one of us complained. His parents would yell if they knew what we were doing, which was why whenever they left town, his house became our playground.

I won the best two out of three, which meant we were watching the fourth Harry Potter movie. Kageyama complained because he likes the third the best and wouldn’t shut up until I kissed him. We laid on the couch, waiting for the delivery person to drop off the ramen we ordered. No one should be subjected to my cooking; it was exceptionally horrendous. I only cooked when Kageyama pissed me off.

Most of my body covered his, and his hand was playing in my hair. It had gotten a lot longer since my first year. I still liked it somewhat short, but now it stopped just right above my shoulders. I was able to pull it back during games and people now knew I was a girl when they first saw me. Double bonus.

“Hey, Shouyou.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you thought about college?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Did you want to go to the same one?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to play on the national team together?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to live together?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna get married after we graduate?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you be okay if I proposed before we graduate?”

“Yea.”

“Okay, cool.”

 

\- - -

 

“Hinata-senpai! What happened to your body?!”

I looked down at the spot Aki was pointing at, and saw a bruise on my hip, peeking out from where my shirt bunched up. 

“Oh, this? It’s nothing, we were a little rough last night.”

I turned away as Yamaguchi caught a fainting Aki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this.   
> I only have one more one-shot left for this series.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
